Hyperion
( ) | affiliation = Iserlohn Republic El Facil Revolutionary Government (former) Free Planets Alliance (former) | flag-officer = Merkatz Yang Wen-li (former) | type = Battleship | purpose = Flagship (IRF, Merkatz Squadron) Flagship (EFRRF, Merkatz Squadron — former) Supreme Flagship (Free Planets Star Fleet — former) Flagship (Yang Fleet — former) Flagship (13th Fleet — former) | pennant = 144M | length = 911 metres | width = 70 metres | height = 284 metres | armament = 32 forward cannons 40 port cannons 40 starboard cannons 24 Spartanian fighters | crew = 915 | status = Destroyed in combat | destroyed = 1 June }} The (Japanese: ヒューベリオン) was the flagship of Yang Wen-li throughout his career in the Alliance military, and, later, the flagship of Willibald Joachim von Merkatz. Service history Alliance–Imperial War The Hyperion began its career as the flagship of Yang Wen-li and the newly formed 13th Fleet in . It participated in the capture of Iserlohn Fortress, and went on to invade Imperial territory that same year. In the course of the Imperial counter-attack led by Count Reinhard von Lohengramm, the Hyperion was engaged against the Kempff Fleet in the Battle of Jafnhár, and then the Kircheis Fleet in the Battle of Dverger, before rendezvousing with the much reduced remnants of the Alliance invasion fleet for the Battle of Amritsar. At Amritsar, the Hyperion was critical in pushing back the Imperial offensive by dropping multiple fusion bombs into the Amritsar star, which sent the 13th Fleet ascending rapidly upward and forcing the Mittermeyer Fleet to temporarily withdraw. The Hyperion escaped the battle with the rest of the 13th Fleet. ( ) Alliance Civil War Following the disaster at Amritsar, the 13th Fleet became the Yang Fleet, permanently stationed at Iserlohn, with the Hyperion serving as flagship for Yang. In , it sortied against the forces of the National Salvation Military Council in the Alliance Civil War, culminating in the defeat of the 11th Fleet and the liberation of Heinessen. ( ) Imperial invasions The Hyperion next saw active combat during the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn in — with Admiral Yang having been called away to attend an inquiry on Heinessen, the Hyperion came under the command of High Admiral Merkatz, who deftly led the Yang Fleet in delaying Imperial forces long enough for Yang himself to return. ( ) When Duke Lohengramm commenced his operation to conquer the Alliance in late , the Hyperion again battled a combined Imperial fleet led by High Admiral Reuenthal. In the early stages, Yang used the Hyperion s notoriety with Imperial forces against Reuenthal, pretending to sortie the Hyperion out of Iserlohn Fortress to entice Reuenthal to attempt to kill Yang. In reality, Yang never boarded the Hyperion and remained behind on the fortress, whilst the distraction allowed the Rosen Ritter to board Reuenthal's flagship, the Tristan. ( ) When Yang chose to abandon Iserlohn, the Hyperion led the Yang Fleet in the subsequent battles of the war, culminating in the decisive Battle of Vermilion. As Yang was given complete control over remaining available fleet assets, the Hyperion thus became the Star Fleet's supreme flagship for the last few months of the war. With victory moments away and Duke Lohengramm's flagship Brünhild in the Hyperion s gun sights, the Alliance government issued the order to surrender. ( ) El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force/Iserlohn Republic Forces As part of the Treaty of Ba‘alat, the Alliance fleet was required to scrap all of its battleships and carriers, including the Hyperion. However, before it could be dismantled, the Second Alliance–Imperial War began, and Admiral Chung Wu-Cheng provided it to s Edwin Fischer, Murai, and Fyodor Patrichev to join Yang, along with 5559 other warships. After an arduous, round-about journey, the fleet joined Yang's El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force at the newly re-captured Iserlohn Fortress in January . However, Yang had already taken the battleship Ulysses as his new flagship. ( ) Instead, the Hyperion was provided to High Admiral Merkatz as his own flagship, and remained as such for the remainder of its service. Its first battle in this capacity was the Battle of the Corridor. Following that, it fought as part of the fleet of the Iserlohn Republic in the Eleventh Battle of Iserlohn in . ( ) Final battle Having never been damaged in battle before, at the Battle of Shiva in , the Hyperion s good fortune came to an end. High Admiral Bittenfeld's Black Lancers charged the Iserlohn fleet whilst the Eisenach Fleet raked the Iserlohn formation with stand-off fire. With the Iserlohn fleet's formation in disarray, a barrage of cannon fire struck the Hyperion, overwhelming its shields and wrecking the ship. Internal explosions ripped through the ship's corridors, and High Admiral Merkatz was killed in the process. ( ) Gallery File:Hyperion ventral (DVD-CA).jpg|Ventral ( ) File:Hyperion bridge.jpg|Bridge ( ) File:Hyperion last.jpg|Bow ( ) File:Hyperion starboard(DVD-CA).jpg|Starboard ( ) File:Hyperion rear(DVD-CA).jpg|Stern ( ) File:Hyperiondocked.jpg|Docked ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Hyperion' (LD/DVD subtitles) *'ヒューベリオン' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Background information Hyperion is one of the twelve Titan gods of Ancient Greek mythology. Licensed sources The Hyperion was a second line battleship from the generation of ships preceding the Ajax class, and its design dates from the era. The Hyperion was originally assigned as flagship of the 3rd Border System Security Squadron but was hurriedly transferred to Heinessen, upon the decision to form the 13th Fleet. A rushed modernisation and refit was undertaken. Most of its antennas were added at this period. The pennant number was meant to be 1301 as flagship of the 13th Fleet but it was not changed due to the limited time available for refitting, so it went on to capture Iserlohn Fortress under its old pennant number of 144M. After the enormous success and fame associated with capturing Iserlohn Fortress, it was decided to keep the old pennant number permanently. At the time of its initial design, combat fighters had not been developed yet. The Spartanian launch facilities were a later addition once the development of compact high performance fusion reactors in early allowed for space combat fighters. Masasoite is another battleship from the same era as Hyperion. ( ) Apocrypha DVD features A sketch of the 's internal structure appears in the extra features of the DVD box set. The DVD features also confirm the Hyperion as an old battleship. Fleet File Collection The Hyperion is included as a model in . Hyperion